With development of technology, portable electronic communication devices have enhanced functions. The portable electronic communication devices have independent mobile operating system, so that application software and games can be installed for a variety of functions, and consequently, the portable electronic communication devices have been widely used in communication, business and entertainment.
In order to ensure smooth communication of the portable electronic communication device, numerous antennas are installed indoors or outdoors for providing an obstruction-free wireless transmission system to the portable electronic communication device. In an outdoor antenna, an antenna member is enclosed in a box, and then a cable gland is fastened to the box, so that a cable connected to the cable gland is electrically connected to the antenna member. When a user is using an electronic communication device outdoors, the outdoor antenna can receive and transmit signals of the electronic communication device, the signals are transmitted via the cable to the wireless transmission system for remote or nearby wireless communication.
Since most outdoor antennas have no lightning arrestors, when the antennas are affected by lightning or electrostatic events, surge signals will be transmitted along the cable to the wireless transmission system. Therefore, if the wireless transmission system has lightning arrestors or surge protectors, the wireless transmission system will not be damaged. However, if the wireless transmission system has no lightning arrestors or surge protectors, the wireless transmission system will be damaged.